


Behind a Mask

by EmrysBeard



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bullying, Costume Party, Enemies to Lovers, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Identity Reveal, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pastel Dan, Punk Phil, Trespassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard
Summary: Dan, frankly, hates Phil. Phil's friends have been bullying him since primary school, and though the dark haired boy doesn't directly participate, Dan knows that Phil's leering glare means bad news. And then, when Halloween comes around, Dan puts on a mask and attends a Halloween party. While there, he meets another masked boy and for the first time in Dan's life, he has a shot at romance.Conversely, Phil feels bad that his friends bully Dan, and so when he gets invited to a Halloween party, Phil can't wait to put on a mask and be someone else for a night. He'd never want to come out as gay, but while behind a mask, he feels brave, so he agrees to dance with a boy. He doesn't know who this dream boy is, but Phil is falling head over heals.Dan may not know who his new masked lover is, but he's determined to find out.Beta: SoManyDestiel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is going to be a Halloween themed story, and though it is punk Phil and pastel Dan, I hope it's different than most stereotypical High School Phan stories. 
> 
> I will be updating every Saturday in October, and then probably a final bonus chapter on Halloween. I hope you enjoy!

If there's one time of year that Phil loves, it has to be autumn, and more specifically, Halloween. Between his favorite childhood movies, caramel apples, candy, and dressing up as his favorite characters, Phil can't wait each year as the leaves began their annual floating to the ground, their colors an array of orange and red.

Likewise, Dan loves the fall. Despite being someone who scares easily, Dan loves haunted houses, dark movies, and the thrill of donning a mask and parading as someone else. After all, in a mask, no one can know who he truly is. With all of his favorite annual activities, Dan gets very excited as the leaves die and crumple under his feet with a satisfying crunch. 

Despite their similar love for the season, however, Dan and Phil have no love of each other.

Despite Phil’s secret love of children’s movies, candy, and apple pie, one would never guess these interests from his dyed black hair, lip piercing, and studded leather bracelets. In the same fashion, no one would ever assume that the quiet, shy Dan Howell who doodles in his notebook during class and blushes if someone looks at him wrong could ever love skeletons, American Horror Story, and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. No one would ever guess what was really going on inside these two boy’s minds, especially each other.

This year, Halloween seems no different in the neighborhood than any other year. The houses are donned with yellow and black strings of lights, and sheet ghosts hang from tree limbs, the front yards accompanied by tombstones and the occasional smoke machine. Phil smiled as he wandered through the neighborhood on his way to school. He hadn't lived here all that long, but the familiarity of the place seemed so homely and right to him. Phil had moved into the neighborhood freshman year, and now he was graduating, soon to go off to Uni and then the world. Although he would miss the town, he wouldn't miss the people, and he couldn't wait to leave.

Making his way into the school, Phil shivered with excitement. Five more days and then it was the big one! Five more days, and it would be Halloween. The school was also decorated for the big day, making Phil grin to himself. He started making his way toward the pumpkin clad lockers when voices met his ears, and he spun just in time to see three cheerleaders practicing something for some footy game soon to happen.

Ducking his head quickly, Phil scampered away, but not in time for one of them to call out.

“Oh look, it's bad boy. Hey bad boy, you coming to the big party tomorrow night? Then I can show you how bad I can be.”

Phil tensed as one of the girls strided up to him, leaning against his chest, and though he couldn't tell if she was mocking him or serious, he backed up quickly before dodging from the area, dashing away to his locker where he knew his friend Cat could be waiting. She was one of his few friends, one of the few who looked past his piercings and leather, and right now he needed her blabbering on about the Halloween party she was throwing on Friday night. After all, she always got to school early, unlike the punks Phil usually hung around.

Cat might be popular, one of the most popular girls in the school, but she was also kind and one of Phil’s best friends, due to them being next door neighbors. Her party was the talk of the school, and frankly Phil couldn't wait, after all, he could attend and just wear a mask. Then no one could judge or bother him. He couldn't wait.

DPDPDP

“Be careful going to school, don't ruin your new jumper.”

“Yes mum.”

Dan rolled his eyes as he waved his mother goodbye, hurrying past the decorative yards in the neighbourhood. He eyed the big house at the end of his street, smiling as thoughts of the party he’d be attending popped into his head. His friend Louise had invited him, as she was friends with the host, Cat. It wasn't the sort of party Dan usually attended, but he was excited nevertheless. Besides, he'd get to wear the costume he's made a few days previous. 

Hurrying up the steps to his school, Dan grabbed a few things from his locker, before a sound echoed behind him, and Dan froze.

“Hey, cutie, maybe I'll go trick or treating for you. I'll trick you, and you can be my treat.”

Dan let out a squeak, spinning to see two boys standing behind him, one with arms covered with tattoos, and the other licking at his snake bites.

“Hey,” Dan whimpered. “Move, the bell just rang. I gotta get to class.”

“Aw, flower boy doesn't want to be late, does he?” Tattoo boy, as Dan labelled him, mocked. “Can't mess around that perfect record.”

“Too bad I want to mess around with something else,” the other boy grinned.

“Hey, Jon, Lenni, what's up?”

Dan froze as the northern accent that haunted his worst nightmares spoke up, and with a frightened turn of his head, he spotted Phil Lester himself, eyeing his two friends suspiciously.

“We just thought we’d mess around a bit,” Jon cackled, reaching a hand out to grope at Dan, however Phil caught his hand, his gaze dark.

“Not now,” Phil growled. “We have important things to do this weekend, and I'm not going to go to the trouble to sneak out this time if I get called to the principal again.”

“But Phil-”

“Look, do you want to go up again and risk being banned from graduation?” Phil glared, and Jon moved his hand away from Dan, defeated.

“I don't care about a stupid graduation anyway,” Jon grumbled, but didn't make a move toward Dan. “Come on, we’ll leave this pathetic morsel for later.”

Phil nodded, watching as the two marched away, and then cast a final dark glare at Dan, Phil’s eyeliner making his gaze far more intimidating in Dan’s opinion. Phil then marched after them, leaving Dan to shiver, trying to regain his composure.

Rearranging his pale pumpkin coloured jumper, Dan scurried to class, arriving just as the final bell tolled. Across the room, Phil glared at Dan for several long moments, before he looked down to scribble in his notebook, and Dan shivered, ducking his head to sniffle.

Ever since Phil had arrived in town several years ago, his dark commanding presence had frightened Dan. And then, during Dan’s sophomore year, Phil’s gang of dark clad punks began teasing Dan with lecherous gazes and unkind words. Though Phil rarely participated, he commonly stood by, gaze dark and intimidating, looking like he could crush Dan under his little black leather boots. When Phil wasn't there, his friends threatened that Phil wanted a piece of him, and the punk was simply biding his time. Dan definitely believed it. Phil’s friends might be rude, but they weren't nearly as frightening as Phil’s hard, steely gaze, glaring down Dan and just waiting for the right moment to pounce.

“Mr Howell,” the teacher spoke, calling Dan from his musings. “Today for English class we’ll be doing something a bit more fun. We’ll be going around the classroom and making up a Halloween story. Please start us off?”

“Um…” Dan blushed. “Once upon a time, there was a lonely ghost who wanted a friend.”

“Sounds familiar,” someone snickered from across the room, making Dan duck his head as tears sprang to his eyes. A quick glance up revealed Phil staring hard at Dan, crystal blue eyes narrowed and glinting. Frightened, Dan once again ducked his head and waited for the class to be over, waited for this day to be over. Then there was one more day of school, and then the Halloween party could carry Dan’s thoughts away. Then there was just the weekend, and then Monday they had off from school for Halloween day. Dan couldn't wait.

DPDPDPDP

The day was long, and Phil felt like cheering the moment the final bell rang. Springing from his desk, Phil sprinted out the front doors and hurried to make his way home. On the other side of the street, Phil spotted Dan, the pastel beauty that seemed to cause a daily disturbance in Phil’s life. Phil didn't know what Dan had done before Phil’s arrival in the town, but whatever it was, it sure made Phil’s group of friends hate him. It was a daily occurrence for Phil to be searching for his friends, only to find them teasing and tormenting the blushing, crying boy with a flower crown. According to Lenni, Dan had had a crush on Jon in elementary school, making Jon the laughing stock of the school, along with making Jon extremely uncomfortable. Supposedly, Dan had even tried to hold hands with Jon, and according to Lenni, Jon sometimes still got the shivers from thinking about it.

Quite honestly, Phil thought that the two should just get over it, but when he'd attempted to express this opinion, it had been so unpopular that he'd nearly lost both friends. Phil almost thought maybe he should try to get new friends, but despite the two's’ bullying, they stood by Phil through thick and thin. 

Also, despite Phil secretly liking guys and having to hide that from Jon and Lenni, he could tell the two anything else, and they wouldn't ever judge him, but instead lend a comforting hand and a shoulder to cry on. They were truly the best friends Phil had ever had. And so, Phil had to endure Jon and Lenni tormenting Dan each lunch as Phil stood by with a dark gaze, trying to block out the sounds and think about anything else. After all, he'd once been small and pastel like Dan, but due to abuse at his old school, Phil had hid that part of himself deep inside where nobody could ever find it and turn it into a mockery. Phil only hoped that Dan would one day be able to do the same.

Glancing across the street now, Phil saw Dan shrink under his gaze, before scampering away, arms curled around himself. Sighing, Phil stomped up the steps to his home, letting the door slam behind him. After all, it's not as though his parents were around to care.

Making his way upstairs, Phil opened his closet to pull out the costume he'd carefully chosen. It was a pinstripe suit, accompanied by a tall white collar and a Jack Skellington mask. Jack was one of Phil’s all time favourite movie characters, because he could relate so closely to the skeleton. Jack seemed frightening on the outside, and everyone expected him to be a monster, yet inside Jack wanted kindness and caring and something sweet. And yet, Jack couldn't even get Christmas right, turning everything he touched into a terrifying mistake. Similarly, it didn't matter if Phil wished he could be gentle and kind, he knew everyone saw him as a dark, scary monster, and that's all he would ever be. 

But maybe tomorrow night, with his mask on, he could be someone else, and no one would know the difference.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to those who commented last chapter! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story, and I hope you continue to :)

On Friday, the school is decked with orange, purple, and black streamers. Phil has to admit that whoever took the time to decorate the school certainly put their whole heart into it, and he admires them silently. Last night he'd helped Cat finish decorating her house, and now finally tonight was the big party.

Phil day dreamed his way through class, zipping away when the lunch bell tolled, only to find a disappointing sight. It seemed that his friends were on a roll as far as bullying this week, and he was sure that what Dan was wearing today was only egging them on. The pastel clad boy was currently dressed in a pale jumper with spiderweb-esque lace around the neck and shoulders, and perched in his hair was an orange rose flower crown, held in place with pins.

Phil held back for a moment, unsure of what to do, however he winced violently when Jon ripped the flowers from the top of Dan’s head, crushing them under his shoe with a cruel grin. For a moment, Dan looked horrified, but then a murderous glint came into his eye, and Phil’s jaw dropped as the boy lunged at Jon.

“Hey!” Phil cried, springing forward to push the two away from each other. When Dan struggled to get free, Phil pinned him against the locker, glaring back and forth between the two.

“Let me go!” Dan cried, struggling in Phil’s grip. “Don't touch me!”

“Don't attack people,” Phil replied hotly, before releasing Dan harshly. “Now get lost, before I loose my temper.”

Dan glared at the three punks, before sniffling and fleeing the scene, leaving Phil to gaze after him with a sorrowful gaze.

“What a looser,” Jon muttered, straightening his shirt. “Come on, let's ditch this place. I don't want to be here for the last two classes. It's Friday, can we just leave?”

Phil hesitated, going back in forth in his mind, before finally agreeing. He didn't want to be here either. And so, without a backward glance, the three sprinted out to the parking lot, leaping into Lenni’s car where Lenni floored it and they were out on the street before the yard duty could even blow her whistle. 

That night, Phil bid his two friends goodbye, as they were going off to cause trouble somewhere and Phil didn't want to be involved. Instead, he pulled on his pinstripe suit and then strapped his mask to his face. Finally, it was time to be someone else for a night. Tonight, he was Jack Skellington, and he marched into the house that was booming with music, with a new sort of confidence. And so, when someone asked him to dance, Phil didn't hesitate with his yes.

********

“Hey, you okay?”

Dan was perched in the stairwell of his school, head buried in his arms, when Louise’s kind voice caught him off guard. Sniffling, Dan nodded, letting her pull him into a hug.

“It was Lester’s gang again, wasn't it?” Louise murmured, smiling sympathetically when Dan nodded.

“I spent a week on that flower crown, I made it special for Halloween, and they stepped on it!” Dan cried. “And then Phil pinned me up against the locker! Thankfully he didn't do anything, but according to his friends he wants to…”

“Well if he ever does try anything, I'll kill him,” Louise relied, making a strangling motion with her hands. “He won't know what hit him!”

“Thanks,” Dan sighed, shaking himself off as he tried to dry his tears. “Hey, could you give me a ride to the party tonight? I sewed my costume myself, and I don't want to rip it on the way over…”

“Oh nice! What are you dressing up as?” Louise asked. “A vampire again?”

“No, this year I'm switching it up,” Dan blushed. “Promise you won't judge me? Okay… I'm dressing up as Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas. I'm not wearing a dress or anything, but I did stitch up a tunic and I'm going to wear some black skinny jeans and stuff… Also a red wig. I'll be wearing a mask, though, I don't want anyone from school to know its me.”

“My lips are sealed,” Louise promised with a smile. Just then, the sound of a car zooming by outside made her glance out the window just in time to see Lenni’s car speeding out of the parking lot. Rolling her eyes, she glanced back at Dan. “Those idiots are going to get themselves killed one of these days, or worse, expelled from school!”

Dan giggled at the Harry Potter reference, before the bell rang and Louise pulled him to his feet.

“See you after school!” She promised, and then Dan was off to class.

That night, the air was crisp and cool, and Dan found himself shivering as he waited for Louise to pick him up. Tightening his masquerade ball-style mask, he sincerely hoped that no one would recognize him tonight. Five minutes late, Louise zoomed up in a princess costume with an excuse that her sister had made her late, and the next thing Dan knew he was being dragged into a house that was absolutely shaking with loud music.

Once inside, Louise shouted at him that she wanted to go find Cat to thank her for hosting the party, and then Dan was left alone at the snack bar. Based on the characters hanging around the punch bowl, Dan didn't trust it one bit, however he did pop a few skittles into his mouth. For a moment, he wasn't sure what he even wanted to do at this party, however a well dressed stranger suddenly caught his eye.

Standing beside the door was a dark haired boy dressed as Jack Skellington, and frankly it was too big of a coincidence for Dan to pass up. Usually Dan wasn't a very forward person, however being behind a mask gave him confidence, and he sauntered over. Clearing his throat, he held a hand out and spoke, trying his best to disguise his voice.

“Hello, love your costume. It seems we were meant to meet each other, want to dance?”

For a moment, Dan worried that what he'd said would sound too cheesy, however the music was so loud, the Jack Skellington simply took his hand without question, and then they were stepping onto the dance floor.

Dan wasn't much for dancing, however luckily this other boy was even worse, and Dan soon found himself giggling at the other boy’s unusual dance moves. After being suddenly twirled around, Dan let out a genuine laugh, deciding to twirl Jack around in reply. This turned out to be a mistake, for the Jack Skellington almost toppled clumsily to the ground. Panicking, Dan reached out to pull Jack steady again, which worked, however it was after a very embarrassing moment that he realised he was cupping Jack’s bum, and he moved his hands away, blushing hard.

“Sorry,” Dan cried. “You okay?”

“Maybe that's enough dancing for right now,” Jack huffed. “And it's really loud.”

“What about a cloud?” Dan called back. Jack didn't reply, but instead tugged Dan out of the room and into the backyard, which was decorated with orange fairy lights, hay, scarecrows, and pumpkins.

“Nice dancing,” Dan laughed at Jack, finally being able to be heard without shouting. Jack laughed good naturedly, shrugging his shoulders.

“When coordination was being handed out before birth, I wasn't at the end of the line, I was on vacation!” Jack Skellington giggled. “At least I didn't step on your toes! Speaking of which, I love your costume. Oh my gosh, is it handmade? That is so cool!”

“Thanks,” Dan blushed again. “Yeah I stitched it up. I didn't think I'd find Jack Skellington here, though. I guess some dreams really do come true. So, you're not from around here, right? Your accent sounds northern.”

“I'm… Yeah, I'm from Manchester,” Jack Skellington spoke quickly. “I just know the host. You?”

“I'm from around here,” Dan sighed. “You’re lucky though. This place is boring, I can't wait to get out and see the world. Someday, I want to travel all over, and see the sun setting from each of the continents, except maybe not Antarctica. I want to be able to come home and see the sunset and be able to say I've seen that from Japan, or California, or Australia, and then I'll know I'll have really escaped this town. Then I'll see how big the world really is, and how little the people here matter in the end. Do you want to travel?”

“I mean… I really want to see Japan,” Jack admitted. “But I don't have a real dream like you do. I'm sorry you don't like it here, though… What's wrong with it here for you?”

“Well… What’s it matter?” Dan declared suddenly. “It's Halloween, we should be telling ghost stories or something!”

“I have a better idea,” Jack declared. “The host has a movie room set up where people can snuggle and watch scary movies. Are you down?”

“Sure!” Dan declared. “Sounds fun, lead the way!”

Dan giggled when Jack took his hand, pulling him back into the house and the down the hall into a living room where people, mostly couples, were curled up on couches and bean bag chairs watching Insidious. Phil pulled Dan onto the only unused couch, and there they sat with a decent amount of space between them.

“You ever seen this movie before?” Dan whispered. “I haven't.”

“I have, I helped pick it,” Phil replied. “It's pretty scary, but I like the second one better.”

Dan focused his attention on the screen, however when something unexpected happened, Dan let out a squeak and found himself burying his head in Phil’s coat. Almost immediately, Dan blushed hard again and began to retract himself, however he was surprised when Jack simply shrugged.

“I don't mind,” Jack whispered. “I might have seen it before, but it is pretty scary. Having you like that might help make me braver…. I'm like a silent terrified person, like a silent screamer. I don't scream but that doesn't mean I’m not scared.”

Dan hesitated on this decision, however when something scary happened again, and Dan found himself flinching in Jack’s direction, Dan agreed to stay closer to the other boy’s side.

As the movie progressed, Dan letting out various squeals and wails, he noticed what Jack meant about being a silent screamer. Jack would flinch, but instead of opening his mouth and letting out a noise of fear, he would clamp his mouth and eyes shut. Although he was hesitant, Dan snuggled closer, smiling when Jack’s arm curled around him almost subconsciously. 

Beaming, Dan turned his attention back to the movie, pondering his current situation. He liked boys, of that he’s certain, but ever since trying his luck in elementary school and being scorned and bullied for it ever since, Dan hadn't even attempted romance. And yet, here he was at a party in a costume, and he'd found another boy the same as himself. Sure this boy was from Manchester, but that didn't matter to Dan. It was comforting to know that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for love for him yet.

When the movie finally ended and Insidious 2 came on, Dan had almost completely relaxed into Jack’s arms.

“Aren't you terrified?” Jack pointed out softly. “I mean… These movies scare me half to death.”

“I don't know, having another person there really helps,” Dan pointed out. “But hey, why don't you tell me more about yourself? I mean, if you're from Manchester I definitely don't know you.”

“Let's go back to the backyard,” Jack decided. “Since people are still watching the movie.”

Giggling, they ran to the backyard, choosing a metal bench that was nearly surrounded by shrubbery, but that had a good view of the stars.

“Well,” Jack spoke up. “Do you want to go first?”

“I don't know what to tell you,” Dan admitted softly. “I guess I'm your average emo loser who liked MCR, Muse, and Fall Out Boy.”

“Wait really? Same! But I guess I’m a bit more into Panic!” Jack cried. “And you don't seem like a loser at all. I don't know you, but you seem like a super nice person. I'm sure you're beautiful inside as well as out.”

“Oh,” Dan blushed again. “I mean, I dunno. I mean, people at my school always say I'm a loser. To them I'm like the super gay boy who won't even make a move, but in reality I just hide almost everything at school ‘cause they don't deserve to see the real me.”

“I'm sorry,” Jack murmured softly. “I know how that is. I used to be totally different, but I got bullied a lot, so I completely changed myself, hiding everything I used to be. You give them everything and half of that gets ripped away from you…”

“Yeah…” Dan murmured. “But hey, I'm almost done with school, and then I'll be gone out of this place!”

“Same! I mean, I'll be gone out of Manchester,” Jack cleared his throat quickly. “Um, I'm staying in the area at the moment, though, do you want to meet up again? I mean, I should be free most of the weekend, and I'm definitely free on Halloween.”

“Really?” Dan cried. “You mean… You're serious? Like… Okay, I just need to get something clear right now. I like guys, so if that disgusts you you can leave now. I know, I'm a weirdo and I don't deserve friends.”

“What?” Jack cried. “Of course you deserve friends! What kind of BS is that? Sorry, please excuse my language, but seriously, that's not weird! I mean, okay, yeah a lot of people think it's weird and make fun of you for it and blah blah blah, but I won't, promise. After all, I like guys too, but shush, don't tell anyone.”

Dan blushed, heart racing as Jack’s fingers intertwined with his own, his palms warm and nice and right.

“So is that a yes, we can meet again?” Jack murmured.

“Um, okay,” Dan nodded. “But… Well, can I see who you are?”

“Uh…” Jack panicked suddenly, yanking his hand away, a tremor going through his body, before clearing his throat and trying to sound cool again. “On Halloween. Yeah, if everything goes well this weekend, then you can know on Halloween. Don't tell me who you are either, that's only fair. We’ll reveal our true identities on Halloween.”

“Okay,” Dan agreed after a moment. “Fine. So, what do you want to do tomorrow? I have an idea if you don't. You know the clubhouse for this neighborhood is having a haunted house, maybe we could visit it? We could meet there in our costumes.”

“I don't much like haunted houses,” Jack admitted nervously. “They scare me…”

“Hey, we’ll be going in together, and none of it is real,” Dan pointed out. “Can we do it?”

“Well… Okay, it's a deal,” Jack agreed. On a whim, he gently lifted Dan’s hand into the air, under his mask, and he gently kissed Dan’s knuckles. “Until next time, love.”

And then Dan watched as Jack sauntered away back into the house, Dan holding his hand to his chest, before gigging wildly. For the first in his life, things might be working out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all so much for you comments. They genuinely make me smile when I see them :)
> 
> I can't wait to see what you think of this installment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the next bit, and just to clarify I sometimes refer to Phil has Jack to emphasise the fact that Dan doesn't know who Phil is, to Dan Phil is just someone in a Jack Skellington costume. Anyway thanks so much for your comments last chapter! Enjoy

When Phil woke up on Saturday morning, the events of last night come pouring back to him, and he then began grinning madly. Despite years of longing, Phil had never dreamed that he could possibly admit to liking boys, and have a boy admit such a thing back to him. His preference was a well kept secret, and yet for the first time, bravery had won him possible success.

Stepping into some slippers, Phil rushed down the stairs, only to almost smack into his father. “Oh,” Phil squeaked. “I didn't realize you'd be up already…”

“I came home early last night,” Phil’s father growled, glaring down at his dark haired son. Despite Phil’s usual ability to look intimidating in all situations, at the moment he looked like a frightened rabbit, backed up against the wall. Despite the obvious anxiety in his eyes, Phil’s father went on, his look dark. “I came home to find an empty house. Where were you?”

“I was just… Studying! I was studying at Jon’s house and-”

“Somebody brought your two worthless excuses for friends into a station last night for vandalizing private property! You were involved, weren't you?”

“No, I wasn't, honestly,” Phil squeaked. “I was… I was…”

“Look,” Phil’s father sighed deeply. “I don't care that much where you were, what I do care about is that you just lied to my face. Those so called friends of yours are no good. If I see you spending another minute around them, you're grounded. Find new friends, Phil, or you're not leaving the house except for school.”

“Yeah, and how do you expect to enforce that?” Phil challenged, finally standing up to his full height. “Mum’s still gone on the business trip for another week and it's not like you're ever home!”

“Look, as you well know I have a high ranking position in law enforcement, and the work I do off of pay is hard enough without having to come home and deal with a delinquent son!” Phil’s father roared. 

“Just cause that's how two of my friends are doesn't mean that's how I am, and besides, maybe I wouldn't have them if they weren't the only ones who actually care about me!”

Phil broke off with a yelp as his father suddenly struck him across the face. There was a moment of hesitation when Phil shivered and shook, eyes pressed shut, however after a moment he stumbled away, sniffling and wiping at his cheeks.

“Phil, I…” Phil’s father’s face was terrified and pale, one hand outstretched as a peace offering, yet Phil stumbled away, chest heaving.

“Just leave me alone!” Phil shouted, before dashing to his room and locking the door, crumpling against the wall and trying to take in deep breaths. For a horrified moment, he was afraid he couldn't breath, yet suddenly gentle hands were rubbing his back, and somethings was being pressed to his mouth.

“Phil, I'm so sorry,” a gentle voice rumbled. “A lot of things happen on Friday nights… I was stressed, but that's no excuse. I don't need an apology or anything, just take deep breaths. You're okay… See? You're okay.”

Phil tried to tune into his father’s voice, and finally he sighed with relief as his chest seemed to work again, and he sucked fresh, sweet air into his lungs.

“Okay?” Phil’s father murmured. “Good. Um… I have to go down to the station to check a few things, please Phil, don't do anything dumb while I'm gone. I may not be home until tonight.”

“Whatever,” Phil muttered, however after a moment he spoke again. “Dad… Thank-”

“Don't,” Phil’s father interrupted. “No thanks. I’m really, really sorry Phil. Um... I'll see you tonight. Just call me if you need anything, really.”

Phil watched as his father stood, sighing and then laying Phil’s inhaler on the nightstand. After a few minutes, Phil stumbled to his feet and headed down stairs again for breakfast. He wasted the day away watching children’s Halloween movies, and then pulled on his costume that night. For a moment, his hand hovered over his inhaler, however he shook his head and marched away, leaving his home behind in favor of going through a haunted house with his brand new dream boy.

*****

Phil checked his watch yet again, shivering slightly in the cold October air, yet just as he was about to wonder if dream boy would show up, a shape came hurrying up the block, and Phil recognized the boy immediately by his red hair.

“Hey, I'm so sorry I’m late,” Dan huffed, shaking himself off as he approached the other boy in the Jack Skellington costume. “My mum had a bunch of questions about who I was meeting, but it's okay. She just knows I don't have too many people I'd be out meeting… But anyway, hi! I'm glad you showed up.”

“Same to you, I was beginning to wonder,” Phil admitted with a chuckle. “Anyway, are you sure about this? I heard people screaming when they went in there…”

“I'm sure,” Dan grinned. “Even if I don't seem like it, I love spooky stuff. I do get scared a bit easily, but I'll be okay if I can hold your hand.”

Phil blushed madly under his mask as the other boy slipped his hand into Phil’s, however he squeezed the other boy’s hand gently, nodding.

“Okay, same,” Phil nodded. “I'll be okay, as long as we’re together.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Dan giggled, pulling Phil towards the haunted house.

“Come on! This’ll be fun, promise,” Dan beamed. Phil nodded in agreement, however as they neared the front door and took their place in line, he could hear his own heart beating like a drum.

“We can take two more in this group!” A guide from the front called. “Is there a group of two?”

“We are!” Phil raised his hand nervously. Holding Dan’s hand tightly, the two made their way to the front of the line, the guide checking them over quickly.

“Already dressed in costume, I see,” she smiled, though it looked a bit creepy due to her black lipstick and witch costume. “I trust you're both over twelve?”

“Yeah, we definitely are, and it's festive,” Phil spoke when Dan remained silent. 

“Alright, well just a warning, the things inside are quite scary and can be considered violent or brutal, however if you need to exit the haunted house at any time, there are bright green buttons in the back right corner of each room. Just press the button and then someone will come to assist you. Got it?”

When the two nodded, the girl smiled and stepped aside so that the boys could enter. She shut the door tightly after them, and then cleared her throat.

“Well, my pretties,” she spoke, voice now changing into a spooky cackle. “Welcome to my haunted lair! Now that you're inside, there's no escaping! That is, unless you feel up to challenge? Well, my pretties, if you want to escape this haunted mansion, then you'll need to navigate the rooms, but remember, terrifying creatures lay within these walls! No running or physical contact with any of the monsters within, or I may have to cast a curse on you, now be gone! And I do recommend you don't get separated!”

And then with a wild cackle, the witch sashayed over to a door on the other side of the room, pushing it open and then disappearing behind a black sheet.

The group shuffled away into the next room, the grip on Phil’s hand tightening as Dan’s nerves began to build.

“Boo!”

Dan let out a scream of terror as someone jumped out at them right as they entered the next room, and Phil instinctively wrapped one arm around Dan, knowing that helped with someone was having a panic attack, yet the other boy simply giggled and leaned closer.

“You know, it's okay to shout when they jump as you,” Dan spoke. “They get it, people scream all the time. It's not like any of this is real. Thanks for being my hero though.”

Dan giggled and leaned closer again, and slowly Phil’s nerves went down. Dan wasn't having a panic attack, he was just jump scared and then playing along with the act. None of this was real, it would be okay. Despite this, Phil kept his arm wrapped tightly around the other boy, if only to know someone was there with him.

The next room was set up like cave, with a big cauldron in the middle of the room. Smoke was bubbling out of the pot, and another person in a witch costume stood hunched over the cauldron. As Dan and Phil crept closer, she spun around, cackling madly.

“Would you like to be in my soup tonight? You look delicious!”

Dan squealed and pulled Phil away, before giggling softly again.

“They did a good job,” Phil murmured. “It all looks so real.”

Dan didn't answer, but simply gazed at the next room cautiously. It was empty except for a chair on which a girl with long black hair sat, her hair covering her face. 

“Okay, now I'm scared,” Dan whispered, backing up and burying his head in Phil’s shoulder. “You go first.”

Swallowing hard, Phil tightened his grip around Dan’s shoulders and began to lead the way around the girl, when suddenly her head shot up, and Phil let out a squeak of terror. He was sure she was either wearing a mask or a lot of makeup, but her face looked like that of a really bad burn victim. Yanking Dan away, they rushed into the next room, and the next, and the next, Dan shrieking and screaming, and Phil simply pulling him along, his chest hurting a bit, but not too much. He did have to admit, however, that by the time they rushed out of the haunted house, he was giggling a bit, practically high off the adrenaline pumping through his system.

“That was so fun, but really scary,” Dan squealed. “And the way you jumped when that vampire guy came at us, oh I thought we were going to topple over!”

“I guess it was pretty fun,” Phil cracked a smile. “I would never have done that on my own. Thank you, for dragging me along, I mean.”

“Hey, you were really fun,” Dan smiled, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Suddenly, he turned and kissed Phil quickly on the neck. “Your face is covered with the mask, but that's my thank you.”

“Oh,” Phil felt light headed for a moment, not due to fear, but due to the blood rushing to his face. “Um, I don't feel like being home alone right now after going through that. Do you maybe wanna… I don't know, stay together for a while longer?”

“I don't even want to be alone tonight,” Dan admitted softly. “I'll just have nightmares.”

“Oh no!” Phil shook his head. “Nightmares are awful! I've had some bad ones before… Um, we could crash at my place for a bit. My dad and I don't talk too much, and I live in a pretty big house. We don't need to take our masks off, we could just sit. Or it could be dark, or something.”

“Okay,” Dan slipped under Phil’s arm. “Lead the way. I already told my mom I wouldn't be home early.”

“Okay,” Phil beamed, leading Dan through the streets to his house, however Dan paused suddenly.

“Wait, I thought you said you were from Manchester,” Dan stopped, growing suspicious.

“Oh… My dad lives here,” Phil spoke quickly. “I am staying with him right now.”

“Oh,” Dan nodded. He hesitated for a moment, however he spotted a police car in the driveway, he raised his eyebrows. “What's that about?”

“My dad is a bobby,” Phil blushed. “I know, it's annoying, but he won't get all strict or anything, promise.”

“Okay,” Dan nodded. Seeing the police car made Dan feel reassured again, and he followed Phil into the kitchen, looking around at the nice house in awe. “Wow, your place is nice. And wait, this is right next to where the party was!”

“Yeah,” Phil blushed again. “Cat is my, uh, my dad’s neighbor. That's how I know her. Do you wanna go upstairs? We could crash in my room. One sec though. Let me tell my dad I’m home.”

“Okay,” Dan nodded, watching as Phil hurried away. He came back a few minutes later with a tall, red haired man in a uniform with a tired smile.

“Nice to meet you,” the man smiled at Dan. “It's good to see a new face around here. I like your costume, lad, it's nice, and you don't seem like too much of a trouble maker. You're welcome to stay as long as you like.”

“Thank you!” Dan smiled, before giggling as Phil pulled him up the stairs, collapsing onto his green and blue sheets the moment they arrived in his room. He patted the bed beside him, and Dan sat as well, looking around the bedroom in awe.

“Your house is really nice,” Dan repeated. 

“Well, my dad is pretty high up in law enforcement,” Phil shrugged. 

“That's nice,” Dan nodded. “It's good you get to see you dad. My dad left a few years back…”

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” Phil’s heart skipped a beat as he turned to the other boy. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Dan sighed. “He found out I like boys, and my parents were already on shaky ground, and I guess that was a tipping point… They didn't divorce, he just joined the armed forces and said he was going to travel the world with them and doesn't plan on coming back, so maybe one day he’ll show up on our front porch, but who knows.”

“I'm so sorry,” Phil repeated softly, placing his hand on Dan’s. Although Phil’s parents were often busy with work, the truth was that he had a pretty good family life. True his father had moments of anger, however Phil knew that his father’s job made him quite tense, and Phil did little to help the situation. He realized suddenly that every lie he told this other boy would eventually backfire if and when they revealed their true faces, however for the moment, he simply squeezed the other boy’s hand.

“You know,” the other boy’s voice was suddenly tight. “I can't help thinking that maybe if I just didn't like boys, then maybe he wouldn't have left. Maybe we would’ve been a happy family, and my mum wouldn't be working two jobs now… I just… I dunno.”

“Hey, are you crying? Don't cry,” Phil spoke suddenly, pulling the other boy into a gentle hug, rubbing his back and running his other hand through the other boy’s hair soothingly. Phil frowned, however, with the realization that this wasn't the red haired boy’s real hair. This was a wig! He decided not to say anything, though, and moved his hand back down to the other boy’s back. “It's not your fault that he couldn't accept you for who you are, and it's not your fault that he can't see what an amazing person that I can tell you really are.”

“Thanks,” Dan sniffled, relaxing into Phil’s arms after a moment. “Do your parents know.”

“I dunno,” Phil admitted softly. “I think they suspect, but I haven't directly told them… I don't know what they'd say. I do know that I want to tell them someday. Maybe I can tell them when I have a boyfriend.”

Phil suddenly cuddled Dan closer, sighing in contentment as Dan leaned against his chest, a smile on his face.

“It's funny, you know,” the red haired boy giggled. “We don't even really know each other, and yet I feel more comfortable with you than I have with anyone.”

“Maybe it's because you can be yourself under a mask,” Phil murmured. “When people don't know who you are, you can be anyone.”

“Yeah… But I don't think you're being just anyone, I think you're being you, and I like you,” Dan beamed. Phil let out a soft sigh, before nodding in agreement.

“I like you too,” Phil whispered.

They ended up sitting in silence for a while after that, leaning against Phil’s headboard, tangled in each other’s arms. After quite a bit of time had passed, Dan decided to speak up to say he should head home, however he realized with a start that the other boy’s eyes had fallen closed, despite the mask still strapped to his face. Dan smiled gently, relaxing for a moment more before extracting himself from Jack Skellington’s arms. Hesitating, Dan searched the room, however after a moment he found a pen and paper, and he scratched down his number, adding a heart and ‘call me’.

Setting it on Phil’s bedside beside his clock, Dan turned to the other boy once more, gazing at his slowly rising and falling cheat, when a devious idea occurred to him. The other boy was clearly asleep, and Dan was quite curious. What harm would it do if he just took a quick peek under the other boy’s mask? It wouldn't change anything. He could simply look quickly and then dash away into the night. And then when they revealed their identities on Halloween Dan could pretend to be surprised. It wouldn't hurt anything!

Smiling to himself, Dan nodded. No, it wouldn't do any harm, and so he reached forward.

For a moment, the other boy’s breath hitched, and Dan froze. When Jack Skellington fell back into a peaceful breathing rhythm, however, Dan slowly lifted the elastic, pulling gently, and then Dan let out a squeak of terror, dropping the mask to the bed as he scrambled backwards. For there, sleeping in front of him, was Dan’s worst nightmare, Phil Lester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun... What do you think Dan will do now that he knows it's Phil?! I can't wait to see your comments and see what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments on this story. Sorry I left you with that cliffhanger, but here is the next exciting bit which will leave you with another cliffhanger! Enjoy :)

Dan wasn't sure how long he stood there, frozen in horror, however when Phil continued to simply breath softly, completely asleep, Dan finally let his shoulders relax. That didn't mean he wasn't still tense, however.

Phil Lester was the boy Dan had rapidly been falling head over heels for? No… No! How dare he?

Phil must know, Dan realised with a start. Phil knew exactly what he was doing, who Dan was under his mask! Phil’s friends had been warning Dan for quite some time that Phil was just waiting, watching and waiting for a chance to get into Dan’s pants, and now here was the proof. His whole story about being from Manchester was a lie! Dan’s face turned red with anger as he realised Phil had played him for a fool, and Dan had fallen right into his trap. For an instant, Dan wanted to slap the other boy right then, waking him from his peaceful sleep to scream at him and smother him with a pillow.

As Dan stepped closer, however, he frowned. Phil looked different in sleep, somehow. He looked smaller, and somehow much more gentle. His sharp angles seemed softer, and when his hateful eyes were closed, lashes resting gently on pale skin, he almost looked like he could be kind. Dan watched as Phil snuggled into his pillows suddenly, a soft murmur escaping the other boy’s lips, and Dan shook his head. Phil was literally the definition of a wolf in sheep's clothing, but Dan wasn't going to stand for it. Dan was going to skin this wolf alive.

A wicked idea suddenly sparked in Dan’s head, and a grin spread onto his face like an infection. He wouldn't wake Phil, or yell at Phil. Instead, he'd wait, and then Dan had a perfect idea of how to skin this wolf. Nodding, Dan erased his phone number and then scribbled something else on the paper beside the bed, and then he crept from Phil’s house.

***

It was light by the time Phil woke the next day. He yawned, smiling gently, however he jumped when he realised he was still wearing his Halloween costume. Looking around, he noticed that the red wigged boy must have left, but instead Phil’s eyes landed on a small scrap of paper on his night stand.

‘I have a great idea for a spooky Halloween Eve night. Let's meet up tonight in the park at the edge of town, 7pm. See you there! <3’

Phil smiled, carefully taking the note in his hand and admiring the little heart with a beaming smile. The heart meant so much more to Phil than a scribbled drawing on a page, it was an example of what he was giving to the other boy. He was giving away his heart, and it was the most amazing feeling that Phil had ever felt.

Phil wasted his day away watching more Halloween related things, before he checked his watch and smiled. It was six o’clock, time to go.

Phil walked his way through town, stopping at a flower shop to buy a bouquet of white, purple, and black roses wrapped in black spidery paper, before skipping his way to the park. When he arrived, he sat on the bench for a few minutes before the other boy showed up, greeting Phil with a simple hello.

“Hi,” Phil blushed, taking the bouquet out from behind his back and gently reaching it out to Dan. “I got this for you. I thought it seemed very ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’. I hope you like them.”

“Thank you,” the other boy sounded genuinely surprised. “They're really nice…”

“I'm glad you like them,” Phil smiled, reaching out to take Dan’s hand. “I couldn't stop thinking about you all of yesterday, and I'm excited! What's your plan for tonight?”

“Oh, that's a surprise,” Dan replied, smiling, however something about his smile made Phil feel a bit unnerved. He shook off the feeling, however, as Dan began to lead him quickly out of the park and along the streets out of town.

“Where are we going?” Phil giggled nervously as Dan pulled him along. “What's outside of town that we can do?”

“You'll see,” was Dan’s elusive answer. They continued on like that for about a half hour, Phil growing slowly confused and nervous as town melted away into relative country, however when Dan stopped in front of the old Papasan Manor, Phil’s heart almost stopped.

“The old abandoned manor house?” Phil asked slowly. “What are we doing here?”

The old manor had once been very grand, or so people said. Back before WWI, the family who had owned it had been very wealthy and powerful, practically running the town, which used to be more of a village. As the English lords system slowly broke down, however, and the people in the town slowly grew more independent, the family had wasted away their money, eventually having to give up and leave the manor abandoned. It now was a ramshackle reminder of what used to be the height of the English fealty system, back when the lords could do anything they wanted to anyone. The old manor gave Phil the creeps.

“We’re going inside,” Dan spoke suddenly, and Phil looked at Dan like he must be crazy.

“Why?” Phil cried, shaking his head. “There could be squatters, and it's probably not safe and… Are you sure?”

“They say it's haunted,” the other boy spoke in a whisper. “A real haunted house, not like last night, but maybe real!”

“I…” Phil swallowed hard.

“Come on,” Dan giggled, pulling Phil along through the old gate that squeaked loudly. “I don't think it's really haunted. It'll be fun! And we’ll be together, so we’ll be safe.”

“I- Okay,” Phil agreed nervously. “You're right, we’ll be together. Wow, you get me to do things I'd normally never do on my own… But we’ll be together.”

“Right,” Dan nodded, snickering. He lead Phil up the front steps, which creaked under their weight, however the front door was predictably locked. Snapping his fingers, Dan tried the window, and then howled quietly in success. “We can get in this way. Someone has broken it, and it's big enough to fit through. Here, give me a hand.”

Swallowing, Phil followed him over, helping Dan into the house. It flashed across his mind that this was just the sort of behavior that Phil’s dad warned him not to do, however Phil trusted this other boy. They'd be safe, Phil was sure, so he also boosted himself into the house, and then he stared in awe. The ceilings were high, and stairs curled up into darkness, the banister grand and decaying. Dan pulled out a flashlight, the beam casting the room in a spooky glow, lighting Dan’s face up like a pumpkin.

“Here we are,” he whispered. “Let's look around! Do you think the stairs are safe? Let's try!”

“Maybe we should look around downstairs first?” Phil whimpered softly, however Dan was already pulling him towards the stairs.

The stairs were wooden, but had been covered in a velvety green carpet, stained in places from where the ceiling must have leaked during storms. They creaked in protest as Dan started up them, however his grip on Phil’s hand was like iron, so Phil followed him nervously. When at the top of the stairs they found a mirror, Dan yelped quietly, which made Phil’s chest began to ache as terror began seriously rushing through his veins, yet Dan simply giggled.

“It's only a mirror,” Dan breathed a sigh of relief. “Come on, let's check this place out.”

Phil tiptoed along behind Dan, who lead Phil towards the back of the house and then into a large room. Phil stared in awe at the huge bed that still stood in the corner of the room, a shadow of a grander time. “I can't believe they left the bed behind,” Phil spoke softly. “It's almost kind of sad they they had to leave, though at the same time this place is really spooky.”

“Did you hear that?” Dan jumped suddenly, causing Phil to begin quivering.

“Hear what?” Phil whimpered, eyes darting around.

“I dunno, I thought I heard a whisper,” Dan’s nervous eyes met Phil’s. “After all, this place is haunted. They say that the old man who used to run the estate murdered his wife in one of these very rooms, and she still haunts the place. They say sometimes you can hear her whisper, or see the shadow of the woman in black, just out of the corner of your eye. When the floorboards creak, then you know she's near.”

“Stop it,” Phil spoke suddenly, wetting his lips and shaking. “I… I want to leave.”

“Wait, I haven't told you the best part,” Dan spoke in a low voice. “Do you know why she was murdered? It was because of this. She had lied to him about so much. She had lied that she wasn’t having an affair with the butler, but she was, and the man said lies cannot go unpunished. Of course he should never have murdered her, but he was right. Lies cannot go unpunished Phil Lester.”

“What?” Phil cried as the other boy suddenly ripped his mask off. Phil stumbled backwards, chest heaving and his eyes filled with confusion. “What? I don't understand! How did you know… Who are you?”

“As if you don't know,” the other boy snapped. “I know your plan, but I'm here to say that I am one person you’ll never take advantage of, and maybe this will teach you to treat others with the same respect.”

The other boy suddenly ripped off his own mask and wig, and Phil’s eyes widened in shock.

“Dan?” Phil whispered softly, face pale. “I… I didn't…”

“Your friends always warned me that one day you'd try to pull me aside and get into my pants, but they were wrong! Yes, maybe they've laughed at me and scorned me since we were in primary school, but here’s a slap back in you and your friends’ faces! I know I seem weak in school, but that gives you no right to treat me or anyone else in the way you three treat people. Maybe this will be a lesson learned.”

“No!” Phil cried. “I… I don't know what they've done, but I never-”

“You've never what? Held me against the lockers so I can't fight back when your friends hit me hard enough that I have to hide my bruises from my mum so she doesn't worry about me? Mocked me from across the room so that the whole class thinks I'm stupid? Oh wait, actually you have.”

“Dan, please, I-”

“Take your stupid flowers!” Dan suddenly yanked the bouquet from his back pocket, throwing the flowers to the ground in front of Phil, who stumbled backwards, face full of fear and betrayal, blue eyes swimming with what might be tears.

“Please, I didn't know,” Phil begged, barely able to speak over the lump in his throat. 

“You're so good at lying, Phil. Lying that you didn't know, lying that you're from Manchester, lying that your parents split up like mine just so I’d show you my weakness, well let's just say I was lying when I pretended to care about you.”

“I… I wasn't I… I mean, I was from Manchester before I moved I- I’m sorry Dan,” Phil’s voice broke.

“Well I'm not,” Dan growled, and then he suddenly shoved Phil to the ground, kicking at Phil’s chest the way Lenni had once kicked at Dan’s own, and then he stood back as Phil gagged. “Lies cannot go unpunished, Phil Lester. This is over.”

For a moment, staring down at Phil who was crying and gagging softly, a thick stab of pity went though Dan, however when he thought about what Phil’s intentions had really been, he pushed the pity away. This was nothing compared to what Phil had planned, so he took his flashlight and dashed from the room, slamming the door behind him, before running from the manor and leaving Phil far behind.

***

Everything was blurry and far away. Colors and sounds seemed to mix together as Phil tried and tried again to breath properly, yet when something smashed against his chest, any breath in him went flying out, and Phil realised in a panic that he was hyperventilating. 

He reached around in a blind panic, fumbling around for something, anything that could help him. He could almost kick himself when he remembered that he'd left his inhaler at home, yet as his vision flashed white for a moment, he pushed the thought aside, growing more and more desperate. 

His hands landed on the roses suddenly, and he yanked them out of the wrapping paper, before holding the paper to his mouth, hoping against hope that it would work well enough like a paper bag and stop his hyperventilation. It worked marginally enough for Phil to get his bearings, yet as he looked around again, his quivering got worse. He was in the old manor. He was in the old manor! Phil’s breathing picking up again in terror as a loud gust of wind blew and something outside the door creaked loudly, and Phil began to sob, trying in vain to control his breathing.

It had been Dan? Dream boy was Dan? Phil’s heart felt like it had been smashed into a million pieces. He realized with a start that he didn't even mind that it was Dan. Dan was actually quite nice, Phil realized like a slap to the face, except now everything Phil’s friends had done had made Dan bitter and hateful. Phil hardly even knew what his friends had done to the other boy, Phil tried to look the other way, yet now as terror coursed through his veins, he wondered just how badly Dan had been treated for him to resort to this.

Wind gusted through the house again, and suddenly the door to the bedroom burst open, and Phil sobbed with terror, burying his head in his knees, not daring to look up. It seemed that every moment that his panic began to subside, another creak made him began to sob and hyperventilate again. 

And then, suddenly, Phil risked a glance up, and he froze. There was something in the hall. There was something moving in the hall, and blind absolute terror ran through Phil, and for the first time in his life, Phil opened his mouth, closed his eyes, and began screaming so loudly that his lungs ached and ached and ached and yet he continued to scream, and scream, and scream, and when something brushed against his leg, Phil let out a final screaming sob before falling to the ground in a dead faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on that note, we'll leave it until next week! How do you feel for Phil? Was what Dan did justified? I can't wait to hear your opinions :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Halloween!!! I'll be updating every day until the big day, now, so check back tomorrow :)
> 
> And now, to continue on to where we left off with the big cliffie!

This Halloween is the worst that Dan has ever experienced. Last night he'd run home, dashed into his house with a pounding heart and a minimally guilty conscious. Today, however, the wind had picked up and storm clouds were covering the sky, matching Dan’s dark mood. For the first time in his life, Dan thought that maybe someone understood him and cared about him and could relate to him, and then the whole thing turned out to be a horrible trick. He thought back to kicking Phil in the chest, and a twisted angry leer made its way upon his face.

Phil was a sick, horrible person, it was the least he deserved. Maybe now he would never treat others the way he had treated Dan, and then no one else would have to hurt inside the same way that Dan was currently aching.

He could be snuggled up watching a horror movie with his heart throb under the mask, but instead Dan is curled up alone, dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

Dan hardly leaves his room at all on Halloween. He’s perfectly contented wallowing in his own misery when there's a smack against the front of the house. Dan looks up to see an egg yolk creeping down his window, and within seconds, another egg smashes the house.

Growling in infuriation, Dan bolts up to his feet to find his mum standing at the front door of their home, wringing her hands.

“Somebody is egging the house!” Dan’s mum cries softly. “Dan, what are you doing? Stay inside!”

“No, I bet I know who it is. I might be gone awhile,” Dan growls. “Don't worry, mum, I'll be fine. Let me deal with this.”

Dan slams the front door open and flinches when an egg smashes right next to his head. Next thing he knows, he's stomping down the front steps, his vision red. And that's when everything suddenly snapped into place for Dan.

“Oh look, here he comes now! Hey, pumpkin!” A familiar voice cackled, yet Jon lets out a cry of shock as Dan storms right up and suddenly, Jon is on the ground, holding his jaw.

“I'm sick of your shit!” Dan cried unexpectedly, Lenni staring at him in absolute shock. “Wasn't last night enough? I know why you're here, you want to look tough and avenge Phil, but I’m not going to take this anymore! Messing with me is one thing, but you will not mess up my mum’s house! And I'm not going to let you mess with me either! So go the fuck away!”

“What got into you?” Lenni spoke slowly, helping his friend to his feet. “And what do you mean, avenge Phil, you little weirdo?”

“You know, Phil’s whole thing last night?” Dan raised his eyebrows. “Well I got him good, didn't I? I'll do the same to you if you don't leave me alone!”

“Last night?” Jon asked slowly. “Do you know what happened to Phil? Wait, do you? Listen to me you little shit, what did you do to him?”

Dan let out a cry as Jon suddenly had his fist twisted in Dan’s shirt, pulling Dan onto his toes.

“Let me go!” Dan cried, trying to twist away. “What do you mean? Isn't that why you're here?”

“Why we’re here? No, we’re here because we’ve been looking all day and couldn't find a blooming thing!” Lenni cried. “His dad is going off his rocker! Do you know where he is?”

“What?” Dan shook his head. “I’m confused, what's going on?”

“Phil’s gone missing,” Jon growled. “He didn't come home last night, and his dad called us hoping we knew where he went, but we haven't heard from his since like yesterday morning when he was saying he met a girl he has a crush on or something and he was excited to meet her again.”

“He's gone missing?” Dan blaunched. “His dad doesn't know where he is?”

“No one does, and it hasn't been 24 hours yet so the police can't legally do anything yet,” Lenni declared.

“But I think this little ponce knows where he is,” Jon growled deeply. “Don't you, you little twat. Where is he?”

“I… I thought… I thought you were in on it,” Dan spoke, his face pale. “But you didn't… What if he didn't either?!”

“Didn't what?” Lenni cried in frustration.

“You know how you said he's just waiting to get a piece of me? Well we met with masks on at a party and became… Friends, but we didn't know who each other were but then I realized it was him and I thought it was a trick just to get at me so I brought him to the old manor outside of town and we went inside but then I left him there!” Dan cried in horror.

“You did what?” Jon practically screamed. “How could you do that? Don't you know what you could do to him? You… You monster!”

Dan cried out as Jon slapped him, but Lenni stopped Jon before he could do it again.

“He probably doesn't know,” Lenni pointed out. “How could he?”

“Know what?” Dan whimpered.

“Phil has panic attacks, they're really bad, sometimes he can't even breath, and spooky stuff sets him off,” Lenni spoke urgently. “And he almost never carries his inhaler with him because we’re always together and we know how to calm him down and get him breathing again.”

“But he… I left him alone in the old haunted manor,” Dan whimpered. “Oh no… I didn't know, I…. I didn't… Oh no…”

“We have to tell his dad,” Jon growled, finally releasing Dan. “Come on Lenni.”

“Wait,” Dan called. “Can I help, please?”

“Why would you want to help?” Jon spat. “You caused this to happen.”

“I don't think he knew it was me. I don't think he meant to hurt me,” Dan admitted in nervous voice. “And now he could be in real trouble… Please let me help?”

“Let him come,” Lenni agreed. “Come on, kid.”

Dan surveyed the two, before nodding, and then he was dashing along with them to Phil’s house.

When the arrived, it was to find Phil’s father sitting on the front porch looking pale and frail. When he saw the boys running up, he jumped to his feet, rushing to meet them.

“Did you find out anything?” He begged. “Anything at all?”

“We might know where he is,” Lenni nodded. “This kid says he might be in the old manor just outside town.”

“The Papasan Manor?” Phil’s father asked slowly. “Why would he be there? How do you know that, lad?”

“He was riding his bike and thought he saw Phil wandering around there,” Jon said suddenly, squeezing Dan’s shoulder. “He didn't think anything of it, until we spoke with him today.”

“Okay, I’m going there right now, thank you so much boys,” Phil’s father span towards the house, yet Dan spoke up nervously.

“May I come, please?” Dan whimpered softly. “I… I'm friends with Phil. I just want to make sure he's okay…”

“As are we,” Lenni agreed suddenly. “Please Mister Lester, I know you don't like us, but we do care about your son. May we please come?”

“Fine,” Phil’s father nodded after a moment. “I have room in the car for three. What did you say your name was again?”

“Dan, sir,” Dan replied softly. “I met you the other night, but I had red hair then.”

“Oh, really! I didn't recognize you, I'm sorry,” Phil’s father shrugged, before jumping in the car and then driving just above the speed limit, rushing towards where he hoped his son would be.

***

It was dark when Phil awoke, blinking his eyes in confusion, before what happened before came rushing back to him, and he curled into a ball, shivering and whimpering softly.

It was still night time, so he must not have been out for that long. He was calm for only a moment before the darkness started to slowly creep in on him, and then he was yanking his head up. Last time he'd been awake he'd thought he'd seen something in the hall. There was nothing there now, and he wondered if it had been his imagination.

“Oh, you're awake then?”

Phil’s eyes flew open and he screamed, however a slightly young man, who might be in his middle twenties, stepped forward with his hands in a sign of peace, his eyes worried.

“None of that again,” he spoke in what Phil believed to be an American accent. “You're alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Just breathe, kid, shh, just breath.”

After a moment, Phil attempted to stop hyperventilating and catch his breath, however his hands were shaking violently, and he clutched them in his lap.

“Who are you?” Phil whimpered, curling into a ball protectively. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm not doing much, really. My name’s Jack and this place looked interesting to me, especially since it's that haunted time of year and Halloween is my special day, so I decided to explore. But I got inside and heard this terrible screaming, so I ran up here to find you! I thought you were getting murdered or something! Soon as I came up, I think you fainted, and you've been out for something like a day. I didn't know who to call for you, and I don't have a phone of my own that I bring on travels, and I didn't want to leave ye here all alone.”

“I've… I've been out for a day?” Phil whimpered.

“Yeah, since last night,” Jack nodded. “I, uh, like your costume, though. Jack Skellington, yeah? Always did have an affinity for him, what with our names and all!”

“Oh yeah,” Phil giggled softly. “True. Oh my gosh, I have to call my dad!”

“Yeah? That's good that ye know who to call. How'd you end up here anyway? And with a bunch of roses? I've only been guessing at what happened to you!”

“It's… A long story,” Phil sighed, his heart panting again. “Basically I got rejected.”

“Ah,” Jack nodded slowly. “And they left you here all alone?”

“Yeah,” Phil looked down. “But I probably deserve it.”

“I don't know about that, you seem like a nice kid to me,” Jack shrugged.

“The person sometimes gets bullied, and I never did the bullying, but… Well I don't have many friends who actually care about me, and it was my friends doing the bullying… I often tried to talk to them to get them to stop, but I'm sure the person doesn't know that. I didn't realise how bad the bullying might be when I'm not there, though. I don't know.”

“That's tough,” Jack nodded. “How did you ever end up here in the first place with this person?”

“We… We met at a party and were wearing masks so we didn't know each other’s true identities, or at least I didn't know his… I mean, hers, obviously, not his cause I'm a boy and, uh, you know, he's a she, I mean it's a she, I mean she's a she-”

“Don't worry,” Jack smiled gently, shaking his head kindly. “Don't you fret, your secret's safe with me. Did you care about him? After you found out I mean?”

“I… I did,” Phil glanced down. “But I understand why he didn't feel the same. I felt more free with him than ever before, though. None of my friends know, and they'd probably leave me if they found out, but you know I was actually considering leaving them for him… Until he made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me. Which I understand! It's just… Yeah… What's that?”

“Sounds like people,” Jack looked nervous suddenly. “It's Halloween, you know, some crazy people could come exploring an old place like this… Maybe we should hide?”

“I know those voices!” Phil realised suddenly, before he flinched as his father’s voice shouted through the house, followed Jon’s, Lenni’s, and then Dan’s! “Oh my gosh, it's him! What's he doing here with my friends and Dan?”

“You know them? Thank goodness,” Jack breathed a sigh of relief. “You'll be okay now, then?”

“Yeah,” Phil nodded. “They should meet you!”

“Oh, no kid, that's alright. I'd best be going,” Jack shrugged, before flashing Phil a smile. “But listen, whatever is in your heart, follow it. I know how people can try to take you down and don't see the real you, but once you embrace who you are, you might be surprised how you shine. Good luck, Phil.”

“Thank you,” Phil smiled, and then he watched as Jack disappeared down the stairs. Moments later, Dan came rushing up them, followed by Phil’s father and friends, and then the whole group was hugging Phil, all asking if he was alright.

“I… I'm alright,” Phil spoke nervously, however his father pushed the other boys back to study his son, his face terribly worried.

“Phil,” he spoke slowly, voice low and frightened. “Look at you… Oh, son… You had a panic attack attack… How bad? It looks bad…”

“Not terrible,” Phil averted his eyes from Dan, who was staring at Phil in horror, and Phil rubbed his hands together as if to try to run the quivers out of them. It didn't work, and both hands ended up shivering violently, so he hid them behind his back.

“It's a good thing Dan happened to be riding his bike by and notice you coming in here,” Lenni spoke suddenly, making direct eye contact, and Phil nodded slowly, glancing back at Dan to see that the other boy was also pale and shaking slightly.

“What were you thinking?” Phil father growled, however he shook his head quickly, running a hand through his hair. “Never mind that now. How's your breathing? I brought your inhaler.”

“I… I think I should,” Phil mumbled, taking it and looking away as he took a puff. “I, uh, fainted last night during my, uh, you know, but luckily some guy heard me screaming and he apparently stayed with me and when I woke up a few minutes ago. He was really nice. He's the guy you saw going down the stairs.”

“You fainted last night and didn't wake up until now?” Dan whimpered. “And there was no guy going down the stairs…”

“No, he just went down! He was American! He was wearing a black suit Halloween costume!” Phil cried, however his father simply held a hand up and shook his head.

“It doesn't matter,” he sighed. “Come on, we need to get you home. Come on, Phil.”

Phil took his father's hand to stand, however his legs were shaking so badly that he immediately crumpled to the ground, shaking violently, and he looked away from Dan in shame, a sob bubbling out of Phil’s throat as his eyes rested upon the scattered roses.

“Oh Phil…” Lenni breathed, shaking his head as he and Jon stooped down to lace their arms around Phil’s shoulders to help him stand. Phil’s legs continued to shake, however the two boys were able to support Phil’s weight. Jon sent a violent glare at Dan, who was still watching in horror, and for a moment Dan thought Jon would out him to Phil’s father, however instead Jon simply shook his head in disgust and began to help Phil along, which somehow made Dan feel even more ashamed, and he rushed to catch up with the group.

“Okay, everyone in the car,” Phil’s father commanded, watching as Phil curled up between Lenni and Jon, crying softly into Lenni’s shoulder, and Dan slipped silently into the front seat, eyes flicking back to the group in the back seat, before settling on his lap. A couple of days ago, Dan might have felt proud of reducing his nemesis to this, and yet now all he felt was shame and horror which settled deep in his stomach, making him want to empty his lunch.

The ride back to Phil’s home was mostly silent except for Phil’s soft cries, and Lenni’s gentle, comforting voice. Jon simply glared murderously up at Dan, who shrank down in slight fear. The tattooed boy was the first out of the car once they arrived, and when Lenni and Phil’s father helped Phil limp inside, Jon pulled Dan aside, and Dan squeaked in terror as tattooed arms suddenly pinned him against the car.

“You're lucky I'm not telling Phil’s dad,” Jon spat at Dan, who sniffled and looked down, however Jon reached out to grab Dan’s chin in his hand, yanking Dan’s face up to look him in the eyes. “You listen to me, Howell, you didn't know, and that's the only reasons I'm not telling. But don't think for a moment that what you did was right or warranted. Whatever hatred you have against me and Lenni, I'm just telling you now that you should never have let it out on Phil.”

“I just… You always said he wanted to… To…” Dan hiccuped as a tear ran down his cheek, and Jon released the other boy’s chin. Dan looked away, blinking as another tear dribbled down his chin. “You said he wanted to get… To get into my pants like I… Like you claimed I wanted to g-g-get into yours, but that's not true! I'd never force anyone. I was a little boy, all I wanted was to be like Samantha and Trevor. Remember they had crushes on each other? Well I saw them holding hands, and I didn't know yet that what I wanted made me a freak of nature which should be removed from society. Believe me, I would remove myself if my mum wasn't alone in the world. So yeah, whatever.”

“Wait,” Jon asked slowly. “You… You really think that? That you should be… Removed from society? But you're so happy all the time and dressed all pretty and proud of who you are and whatnot.”

“Yeah right,” Dan spat. “I hate myself, but I can't just change who I am very well, now can I?”

“But… Lenni, Phil, and I are the ones who don't belong in society,” Jon frowned. “We’re the ones who don't fit in. No one wants a boy covered in tattoos with an abusive father around. I thought you had everything… You always seem so happy.”

“Think again,” Dan spat back, however after a moment his eyes softened. “Your father is abusive?”

“Did I say that?” Jon paled, swallowing hard. “I mean…”

“No, it's okay,” Dan shook his head, eyes soft. “I hadn't realised…”

“Yeah, well whatever,” Jon looked away, finally releasing Dan. “Um… I thought your parents were happy together. In elementary school they were.”

“They split up because I’m gay,” Dan swallowed hard. “Like I said, I shouldn't exist.”

“I'm… I'm sorry,” Jon said suddenly. “That… That sucks, man. I didn't know. Hey, uh, I was going to tell you how we, uh… We made it up that Phil ever said anything against you. He actually tried to get us to stop bullying you, but we didn't, and we kinda made it seem like if he intervened too much we wouldn't be as close…”

“What?” Dan cried. “He didn't?”

“Yeah…” Jon cleared his throat. “Oops.”

“You mean I did that for literally no reason?” Dan cried out again. “He hadn't even done anything wrong?”

“Yeah… He hadn't,” Jon sighed. “But like I said, you didn't know any better. I just wanted to say, though, that I'm sorry. Honestly. I, uh, I’m sorry about all these years…”

“I have to apologize to him!” Dan stumbled towards the house.

“Hey, he's usually really sensitive after a panic attack,” Jon spoke softly. “Lenni is pretty good at helping him, try not to set him off, please. This one must have been bad, especially if someone found him screaming. Phil had only ever screamed once during a panic attack. He's usually completely silent when he's upset, apparently the only other time he ever screamed was when something happened at his old school. I don't know what it was, but apparently it's the reason his family moved out of Manchester.”

“Wait, he's really from Manchester?” Dan asked slowly. When Jon nodded, Dan swallowed hard and stumbled up the steps. “I have to apologize…”

“Go for it, just be careful,” Jon warned, and then Dan slipped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for following this story. Please comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter :) Do you think Lenni and Jon are as bad as they first seemed? And do you think Dan can possibly make this up to Phil?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're on the second to last chapter! As I said, I'm posting every day this weekend. Last chapter will be up tomorrow on Halloween :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“In and out, in and out, come on Phil, it's okay, it's going to be okay.”

Dan had climbed the steps to the second floor and was now peeking into Phil’s room only to see Phil’s father standing near the bed where Lenni and Phil were curled. Lenni was gently rubbing Phil’s back, Phil curled in Lenni’s arms. Swallowing, Dan knocked softly, lowering his head as Phil’s father pulled the door open.

“May I come in?” Dan asked softly. “I just… Please?”

“Dan?” Phil looked up, whimpering. He struggled away from Lenni, yet Lenni held him still.

“Would you like Dan to come in?” Lenni murmured. Phil nodded, so his father allowed Dan in, watching as Dan crept over to the bed. Phil met Dan’s eyes for a moment before he squeezed Lenni’s hand, and Lenni nodded.

“Let's go downstairs,” Lenni told Phil’s father. “I think Phil wants to talk to Dan alone.”

“Okay, just call if you need us,” Phil’s father rumbled, squeezing his son’s shoulder before the two made their way out of the room. The moment they were gone, Dan collapsed beside the bed, swallowing hard and taking Phil’s hand.

“Phil, I'm so sorry,” Dan spoke immediately. “I'm so so sorry, I had no idea. I talked to Jon and I don't think you knew. I thought you were tricking me… I'm so sorry.”

“It's not your fault,” Phil’s voice was soft and scratchy. “I had no idea that my friends had hurt you so much… Lenni was talking to me about it… I had no idea. I… He and I have both faced bullying, his older brother hurt him really badly a few years ago and went to jail for it… I guess it just seemed to him and Jon like you had a perfect life and so they hurt you. I'm so sorry. I knew they hurt you a little but I didn't know how bad it was… Lenni also said that I… That they said that I wanted to… To…”

Phil choked on his words, looking away and feeling sick to his stomach.

“We were always there for each other, but right now I wish I'd never met them and they weren't my friends…”

“I shouldn't have done that to you in return,” Dan sighed. “I was just angry, and I thought the only reason you ever asked to see me again in the first place was because you wanted to… I dunno, you know… Aren't you straight anyway? I mean why did you ask to see me again? It's not as if you care about me, no one does.”

“Dan, no,” Phil suddenly took the other boy’s hand in his own, Dan jumping slightly before his red eyes met Phil’s. 

“Dan no what?” Dan glared. “I know you're straight, after your two friends are total homophobes.”

“I know they are, and I hate it, but we could be there for each other,” Phil whispered, eyes bubbling over with tears. “They didn't hurt me, so they became my friends… Isn't nice to have friends who don't hurt you?”

“I don't really think that people who hurt you are your friends,” Dan rolled his eyes, yet something in Phil’s expression gave Dan pause. There was something there, something vulnerable, timid, and afraid, and Dan suddenly searched Phil’s face for clues as to why a heavy feeling was settling in Dan’s gut. “Jon said you moved here from Manchester after something bad happened to you… Did someone there hurt you?”

Phil’s eyes widened in horror, and suddenly he curled his knees to his chest, burrowing his head in them and hiccuping. “I don't wanna talk about it.”

“Phil,” Dan swallowed, slowly leaning closer to wrap a tentative arm around the normally tough boy’s now quivering shoulders. Phil melted into the embrace, and Dan swallowed as he began to genuinely hug Phil, who was now crying into Dan’s chest. “Phil, do you want to talk about it? It's okay, I won't judge you, I promise. I'm so sorry for earlier, but… But I won't hurt you. You can trust me.”

“They just,” Phil hiccuped suddenly. “I was different, you know, I was like you before. I loved my flower crowns and my pastel jumpers, but I just couldn't anymore! And then when Jamie… When he… He was the only one I trusted and then he told everyone I had a crush on Mark in front of the entire school and then he left and went with Samantha and Mark’s friends trapped me in the bathroom and they locked me in and it was the weekend and the lights were off and I didn't have my phone and it was after the janitor already left and no one could find me and it was so dark, Dan, it was so dark…”

“Oh Phil…” Dan swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry…”

“I just knew I couldn't anymore, I couldn't again, so I changed, and I was so scared that something like that could happen to you, but you're tough, you know, and I'm just not, and I just don't want to… To… To anything anymore!”

“Hey, hey it's okay,” Dan swallowed hard, trying to digest the information that had just been spilled onto him. “Jon and Lenni don't know any of that?”

“No, oh please don't tell them, please!” Phil begged suddenly. “They're the only friends I have…. Dan, I do like boys, and they'd leave me… Dan I… I don't know how to tell you this, so I guess I'll show you.”

Phil suddenly leaned up, and then for an amazing moment lips were pressed against Dan’s own, and then Phil was pulling away, blushing.

“I've never kissed anyone before,” Phil whispered through his tears. “I'm sorry, you should probably go, I know you hate me, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that… I always have let my emotions take over me, it's one of my many faults.”

Dan watched as Phil began to look away, yet reaching out, Dan suddenly caught Phil’s cheek and gently turned the blue eyed boy’s face toward him. 

“I think it's a good attribute, not a fault,” Dan murmured. “If you didn't show your emotions, then I’d never know to do this.”

And then Dan was leaning closer, capturing Phil’s lip in a deeper kiss, hugging the other boy closer until they broke away, and suddenly Phil was giggling wildly.

“I can't believe that just happened,” Phil giggled again. “I can't believe it… Can you believe it?”

“No, not really,” Dan admitted. “One minute we hate each other and the next minute we’re here.”

“Here feels safe,” Phil spoke softly. “I don't want to be anywhere else. Thank you, for telling them I mean. For all you knew I was out to get you. Thank you so much for not leaving me there.”

“Don't thank me,” Dan shook his head. “I just hope you can forgive me. Friends?”

“At least friends,” Phil nodded, wiping his eyes and finally cracking a real smile. “And maybe when we get to know each other better we can be even more. Thank you.”

“Thank you,” was Dan’s reply. “Oh shoot, I should call my mum! She must be worried.”

“Okay, but can you stay?” Phil asked suddenly. “I was just thinking maybe we could see a movie together. Do you think maybe… I mean I dunno, do you think I could tell Jon and Lenni?”

“I dunno,” Dan bit his lip. “Aren't they super homophobic?”

“Well,” Phil bit his lip. “I don't know, really. I mean they always go on about your being… Well, what you are, but I've hid who I really am for so long… They're my friends, surely they won't leave over this?”

“It's your decision,” Dan shrugged. “I'll be calling my mum.”

Phil watched as Dan stepped out of the room, and then with a deep breath he texted his friends. Moments later, both came bounding up the stairs.

“Yeah?” Lenni asked. “Are you okay?”

“There's something I haven't told you,” Phil bit his lip, blood rushing to his face. “I haven't wanted to, but I want to now. I've just be so scared to tell you, so scared you'll leave… Please don't leave?”

“Why would we leave?” Lenni spoke gently. “It's okay, please tell us.”

“Okay,” Phil sighed, taking a deep breath. After a moment he let it out, and then he spoke. “I… I like guys, and that's why I left my old school, and that's why I was meeting Dan. I didn't know it was him… But yeah. I know you probably want to leave now, but please just… I'm sorry, it's how I am. I've hid it so long, please don't be mad.”

“Oh,” Lenni blinked. There was a moment of silence before he nodded, swallowing hard. “Oh Phil, it's okay. I would never have guessed, but it doesn't matter, it's fine, right Jon? Jon?”

Lenni glanced over at Jon, yet he noticed that the other boy was glaring at Phil with dark eyes.

“Jon?” Phil murmured, voice cracking, yet Jon turned away.

“I… I have to go,” Jon mumbled out, and then he was dashing from the room, Phil staring after him in shock.

“I should make sure he's okay,” Lenni swallowed, and then he too was out of the room, leaving Phil with eyes welling with tears. A few moments later, Dan was back in the room, his gaze traveling to Phil slowly.

“How'd it go?” Dan asked. Phil’ curling in a ball with his shoulders shaking was all Dan needed to know before the other boy was curling around Phil, whispering reassurances and hating both Lenni and Jon for all that he was worth. He didn't know how long they sat there, silent in each other’s arms, yet a soft knock at the door drew Dan’s attention up to the doorway, and he froze when he saw both Jon and Lenni standing there, Jon’s eyes still dark.

“What do you want?” Dan spat. “Haven't you done enough?”

This only lead to another sobbing fit from Phil, yet Jon stepped closer, and that was when Dan realised how red the other boy’s eyes were.

“Can I talk to Phil alone? Please?” Jon cleared his throat, eyes averted. Glancing up, Phil nodded, so reluctantly Dan stood.

“Come on, kid,” Lenni whispered to Dan. 

“Why'd you come back?” Dan glared. “Clearly you don't care about Phil now you know the real him.”

“There's more to a story than meets to eye,” was Lenni’s only reply, and then the two sat outside, waiting as Jon and Phil began to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Jon had to say to Phil? And what about Dan's talk to Phil? Do you think that Phil had a good idea coming out, or do you think he should have kept it a secret? Please comment and I'll see you tomorrow :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo! Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoy this last chapter :-)

Dan felt like he and Lenni had been sitting silently outside Phil’s room for far too long, yet just as he was going to speak up about the situation, the door opened once again.

“You can come in,” Jon murmured, stepping aside, and Dan scrambled to his feet to scamper inside. Phil was sitting up in bed, but while he still looked a bit concerned, he wasn't as pale, and his eyes weren't red anymore. 

“Phil?” Dan asked quietly, glancing between Jon and the other boy. Phil simply smiled, holding his arms open and Dan tentatively marched over to hug him.

“It's okay,” Phil murmured. “Jon explained the situation to me. It's okay.”

“What situation?” Dan glanced suspiciously at Jon. “The one where you hate homos?”

“That's not true,” Jon grumbled. “I don't hate anyone, I'm just…”

“His father, Dan,” Phil sighed softly. “His father is… Abusive, at night, when he's drunk.”

“I guess I'm just scared, okay Howell? Happy now?” Jon spat at Dan. “Happy to know that the only reason I act the way I do is cause I'm scared of daddy? Come on Lenni, we’re not wanted here.”

“Hey, wait,” Lenni spoke softly. “I think it's okay. Phil, Dan, I know what we did was wrong, and I'm sorry for it, but I… I don't want to go home tonight. Is it okay if I at least spend Halloween with you? I think Jon would like to as well.”

“Of course,” Phil nodded. “Right Dan?”

“I mean… Yeah okay,” Dan swallowed, pondering at how things had taken such a 180 in one night. The group turned to focus its attention over at Jon now, who glared back at them, however after a moment he nodded slowly.

“Fine, but what we do better be fun for it to be worth my while to stay,” Jon grumbled, however Phil could hear the hidden happiness in the grouchy boy’s voice.

“Well, what shall we do?” Dan asked slowly. “I mean, it's Halloween after all.”

“How about… We do something for kids,” Phil beamed. “Can we carve pumpkins?”

“And watch a scary movie at the same time?” Dan asked hopefully.

“What a switch this is, big tough Phil wants to carve pumpkins and pastel little Dan wants a horror movie?” Jon raised an eyebrow.

“You don't know everything, you know,” Phil giggled. “Come on, I have Insidious 2 on DVD and three pumpkins on my front porch. Two of us can share, me and Dan.”

“Okay, come on!” Lenni declared, helping Phil up, and then the four boys dashed downstairs. Phil’s father smiled despite himself, heading into the office to give them some privacy.

Phil pulled the front door open for each boy to grab a pumpkin, yet he blinked in confusion when four pumpkins met his eyes, yet one wasn't like the others. One was a huge, perfect pumpkin with a white and black bow tied to the stem. Blinking, Phil lifted the small card attached to the ribbon and turned it over to see a black scrawl across the back.

“Happy Halloween Phil,” the card read. “Follow your heart, from The Pumpkin King.”

“I thought you only had three pumpkins,” Dan spoke up. “But if you have four, that's great!”

“Yeah, great,” Phil stated in awe. He ran his fingers along the smooth sides of the pumpkin as the other boys dashed inside, wondering if possibly, just possibly, Jack in the haunted house had been more than met the eye. Phil was a bit lost in a trance until Dan came back out onto the porch, gently touching Phil’s shoulder and telling him to come on out of the cold.

“Okay,” Phil smiled, placing the pumpkin aside for a moment. Grinning, suddenly, Phil spun to capture Dan against the house, arms on either side of Dan’s head. Dan blushed brightly, and Phil panicked suddenly, asking, “Is this okay?”

“It's a whole lot better now then when you did it against the lockers,” Dan blushed.

“Sorry… I just didn't want you hitting Jon because I knew it would cause him a flashback. I just didn't know until tonight why he was scared of advances from another boy,” Phil sighed. He was once again lost in thought of the melancholy, when suddenly Dan leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Phil’s lips.

“It's okay now,” Dan smiled. “Happy Halloween Phil.”

“Happy Halloween to you too, Dan,” Phil smiled, before he too leaned in, wrapping Dan in a warm, gentle embrace. Threading one hand through the other boy’s soft hair, his lips sweeping against Dan’s, the two boys cuddled together as the hour struck midnight, and somewhere a skeleton man stole away to wait for another year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I love hearing your feedback :)
> 
> I hope you have an amazing Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on the story. Seeming comments makes me so happy! I look forward to hearing your opinions :)


End file.
